


how and why

by SpakoForDead



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Detention, M/M, Pet Names, Sharing a Bed, Snacks & Snack Food, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Weird Plot Shit, overuse of every meme ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpakoForDead/pseuds/SpakoForDead
Summary: Blake hated school, like every other kid, but this was just outrageous! I mean, getting detention within the first fifteen minutes was just down right fucking crazy. Fate was pushing its luck today, and if it doesn't watch itself it might get a punch to the face.(a really bad thing I made for ma boo)





	1. Why the hell not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cakestix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakestix/gifts).



> Please note this my first fan fiction I have ever posted. Criticism is welcome.

The sun seemed to glow with happiness, the clouds dancing like brilliant sheep. A gorgeous thing to witness,really. The rumble of kids talking ruined it, as did the sound of cars. Blake didn't HATE school too much anymore. He just seemed to float by without noticing too much, but it was hard to really care anymore. All kids seemed to do was talk drama and play fortunate, and it bothered him to no end. Why couldn't they just care a little more?  
The sound of his so-called friend talking destroyed his thoughts completely.  
" I'm telling you Blake, this is messed up! She even admitted it, too!" his friend, Cody, droned on, and on.  
Blake sighed again. This was the topic today it seemed. But fate decided to give him a break, as the bus tires squeaked and interrupted Cody from continuing further. Blake stood up with his bag and waited for a place in line to get out. He did eventually get off, fortunately. He entered a light jog into the building and through the doors. The lights were bright and almost blinded him when he entered. Kids chattered while walking to their lockers, teachers stood in the halls to monitor the students, though they weren't doing a good job.  
It just so happened that the gods wanted to fuck with him today, because the moment his slightly pink and soft fingers touched his locker, the bell rang. Blake's eyes widened with surprise. He stood there a second, dumbfounded, before he cursed and hurried to open his locker. The silver lock didn't take too long to open, thank god. He just barely put his small book bag in the navy locker before he was rushing down the hall to get to class. His feet skidded on the tiles of the school floor, his breathe short and his chromebook flying on his shoulder from his running. But when he got to his first period class, the door was closed.  
Blake giggled lightly, out of breathe, from the stupidity of it. He takes that back, fate isn't giving him a damn break. He knocked on the door with his knuckles, silently hoping the teacher would give him some slack.  
The blonde teacher opened the door and gave him a judging look.  
"Blake, what a pleasant surprise. You seemed to have finely decided to join us. This is your third warning, anything to say for your self?" her c  
Voice was falsely sweet. Blake walked towards his desk, while talking to her.  
"Well actually I was kidnapped by elves. Totally tried to kill me, too! They wanted a magic wand to get to a place full of unicorns!" he started to say, but one look at her told him that she was not happy with his response.  
"um..... I'll enjoy detention?" he tried. She gave a look of disinterest.  
I guess you will, won't you, Blake?"


	2. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake hears Draven's voice for the first time.

The room was a warm yellow like color and the plants in the window shone a brilliant green shaded color. The clock was ticking in the background, the sound of pencils scratching was an annoying and distracting thing that rang in his ears. Blake was serving a detention on a cold Thursday afternoon, the sun shone a bland yellow in the small room he was in. His left hand was tapping on the gray desk, his right hand holding up his head.  
The language arts teacher that was in charge of detention was scanning the room with her brown eyes. She somehow missed that Blake was not working, but then again not many kinds actually worked in detention. Blake sighed and looked down at his paper, blank. He was supposed to write something that had to do with science. (He didn’t really pay attention to what she said)  
His eyes scanned the room, trying to see what kids were in here and if he knew them. He saw only three. Jacob, who looked like a greaser from the outsiders, and was most likely to be in here for refusing to do any work the teacher gave him. Gabriella, who was in for faking her mother’s signature for a missing work paper. The last was Draven. Draven was most likely in here for being inappropriate during a test, or getting in a rumble with one of the teachers pets.  
When he was about to turn, something orange caught his eye. It was Davin’s hair. The sun hit it perfectly, bouncing back in an array of beautiful oranges and reds. It was a truly gorgeous sight to see first-hand. It was almost like a movie with how it almost seemed like time slowed. Draven’s head turned suddenly, startling Blake. The orange haired kid lifted and eyebrow and looked Blake in the eye.  
“Dude, what the FUCK?” Davien's voice echoed in Blake’s head.  
It was wonderful. His voice a husky and dry tone, with an upturned sweetness to it. Oh, why hadn’t he listen to Draven talk before?


End file.
